


Mysterious things happen for many reasons

by Emojistarxox



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 12 keys of Zodiac are human in this AU, Arranged Marriage between Natsu and Lisanna, But it's been like that since they were 7, Captain/general!Erza, F/M, King!Igneel, Lady/Duchess!Lucy, Natsu Zeraf and Wendy are siblings in the AU, No Magic AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince!Natsu, Prince!Zeref, Princess!Wedy, They work for the Heartfilia fam, Well there’s a bit of magic but not for the major people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emojistarxox/pseuds/Emojistarxox
Summary: Lucy Heartfilla is the daughter of the Lord Jude Heartfilia, who is a close friend to the King Igneel. Lucy has to deliver a important letter the the King of Fiore. But her father excused the servants for the week so that they had a little holiday, which meant Lucy had to carry out this task, but not alone. Her maid, who is her closest friend, and her two bodyguards wouldn't let her go to the other side of Fiore on her own. Her Father on the other hand had to go on a secret journey, but no one knows why.





	1. Chapter 1

She sat there on the cold, stone windowsill. She would have to leave soon and travel to the other side of Fiore, just so that she could deliver a demand letter to the King. It was a dangerous carriage ride, as the eldest of the King's sons had sworn to take over the kingdom, which meant there would be the usual bandits who would want money. But now that they Prince swore to take over the kingdom, means there’ll be his followers ambushing the roads. So her bloody Father had to excused all the servants for a holiday, before realizing that there was an important letter to hand to the King and now relied on his only child. At least she She could leave the Heartfilia estate for the first time ever! She also had a reliable maid, no she refused to think of Virgo in such away. She was a old and close friend, they had been together since their childhood. Her two trusted bodyguards would never let her down either, Sagittarius and Taurus. The mere thought on how persistent the three had been that they wouldn’t leave her side for one weeks holiday, made the corners of her mouth turn upwards.

“Lady Lucy, your carriage awaits you. Have you got the letter?” Virgo told.

Lucy turned away from the view of the courtyard gardens and her smile face towards Virgo. She stood up from the stone windowsill from where she was sitting and spoke, “Yeah, I’m ready to go.” 

Virgo and Lucy walked through the mansion and down to the courtyard gardens where her carriage was waiting. Taurus stood at the door of the wooden brown carriage, which had painted golden leaf like designs in a few places. Sagittarius on the other hand was sitting at the front with the horse’s rails in hand. Taurus opened the door gently and held his hand out to Lucy helping her into the carriage, so that she wouldn’t trip over the long, pink, laced poofy out dress she wore. Virgo flicked Taurus’ hand away, she didn’t have a long poofy dress on like Lucy. She only wore a black Maid's dress, that rested just above the knees. With a white pinny apron.

“Are we ready to go Miss Heartfilia?” Sagittarius called out from the front of the carriage, as Taurus climbed on at the front to sit next to Sagittarius .

“Yes we’re quite ready to go.” Lucy answered with a smile.

The carriage ride was peaceful, Lucy took in every bit of the landscape, as Crocus was know as the Town of flowers and dancing flames, it would be busy and quite crowded. They were on the Main road to Crocus, and it was quite close now. They had five miles left to go! But there was a sudden stop from the carriage.

“I wonder what’s going on?” Virgo asked.

Lucy on the other hand stood up and reached for the handle and stepped out slowly. Her eyes shot wide open as Sagittarius was lying on the floor unconscious and Taurus was fighting a few bandits. But before Lucy could react a man jumped ontop the carriage, then jumped and grabbed her. “LUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!” Virgo and Taurus screamed in sink.

“HELP ME! PLEASE!” Lucy yelled helplessly, but the bandit froze instantly as the sound of hooves stomping on the ground could be heard.

Out of nowhere the Royal army came on there horses and attacked the bandits. After everything was sorted with that, the Captain, Lucy figured, came up to her. “We finally caught these bloody bandits. Great job men.-”The voice was more of a deep feminine voice, but lucy ignored that. “-We’ve been hunting them all day you see. Any who are you alright miss?” The Captain asked.

“I am now. Thank you-” Lucy stopped as she had no idea what the Captain’s name was.

The Captain took off their helmet and it was a woman, with scarlet red hair. “Captain Erza Scarlet, at your service.” she spoke politely with a bow.

“Oh, I’m no royalty. You don’t too bow.” Lucy exclaimed waving both of her hands.

“No, I must. You are a Duchess.” Erza insisted.

“I’m not a Duchess-2” Lucy smiled as she corrected. “-my title is Lady Lucy Heart--” She was then cut off.

“A lady of the Heartfilia family I presume.” Erza grinned.

“How do you know?” Lucy cocked her head to the side.

“Your Carriage wears the Heartfilia emblem.-” She said whilst pointing to the the Carriage. “-Anyway what brings you so far from home?” She continued.

Lucy then remembered the letter and called Virgo, who showed the letter to Erza, well the envelope anyway. “My Father just told me that it was important and it had to be delivered as soon as possible.” Lucy explained, and Erza just looked puzzled.

“I see. We shall escort you to the castle Miss Heartfilia.” Erza announced.

Lucy smiled and thanked Erza and her Men and stepped back into the carriage with Virgo. Sagittarius and Taurus returned back to the front of the carriage holding the horse rails and yeed them to go ahead. Erza called out to her men to head back to the palace.

They entered the great capital of Fiore, Crocus, the Town of flowers and dancing flames. They were finally here at long last.

The castle was humongous. It wasn’t that cold, considering that it was made of stone. Every inch seemed as though it had never been dirty in it's life, but guessing it was the Castle of the great King Igneel then it would have been cleaned often.

At this point it was only and Erza and Lucy walking towards the throne room. Every time a member of the Royal Guard walked passed, they would stand as straight as a grandfather clock and salute to their Captain.  
They finally reached the throne room Erza nodded at the two guards at the door, with that they opened. Erza walked up to the throne and bowed, “I’m sorry my Prince, but there is an urgent matter I must attend to with your Father. Tell me where might he be?” Erza asked, still kneelt before the Prince. The Prince had pink spiked hair and was dressed in a fine red robes and smiled at lucy as she did a curtsy.

“Erza, how many times do I have to tell you! I know, I know, you’re being respectful the the Royal Family but don’t do it to me, please because it gets really annoying telling you have to stand up.-” when the Prince finished his rant at Erza, his gaze turned towards Lucy, “You look an awful lot like Lady Layla Heartfilia you know.” He complimented.

“That’s because she was my Mother.” She didn’t dare to even look at the Prince, she was convinced that she had stepped out of line or something. But not a glare came her way, no, It was a look of symphony with a small kind smile with it.

“Well if you don’t know who I am, I’m Prince Natsu Dragneel the middle child of the great King Igneel. So what brings you here Miss……” Natsu stopped, trying to figure out her name.

“Lucy” Erza rolled her eyes, she thought a this point Natsu would probably remember all the names of the seven Lords and their children. But then again Lucy has never met any of them, because she lived to far away from all that and her Father didn’t want her coming here.

“Yeah Miss Looney you’re quite far from home.” He smiled.

“Did you not hear me say Lucy! Do need to spell it out for you?! L-U-C-Y!” Erza hissed.

‘Note to self never make Captain Erza angry.’ Lucy spoke in her head.

“-Any way, as I was saying what brings you here Lady Lucy?” The Prince asked.

“I need to deliver this letter to your Father,-” She took out the letter and presented it to him. “- it's quite urgent that he may read it, and before you ask I don’t know what it says in it. I was just told to bring it to the King and know that he’d read it, then return home safely.” Lucy explained everything that she could.

“My Father went on a mission which is very, very important to the Kingdom, so I’m left in charge.” He wore the world's biggest smile, Erza was not amused so she slapped her head into her hand. “You’re welcome to stay in the Castle until he gets back though.” Natsu stated.

“Thank you.” Lucy thanked the Prince and did a little curtsy.

Lucy then turn around and Erza followed her out. “Oh, before you leave there's going to be a party tomorrow and you’re the Daughter of one of the seven Lords so that practically means you can come as your Father probably can’t make it, So you could take the seat of the Heartfilia Family.” Prince Natsu Dragneel just invited Lucy, a girl he’d never met, to meet people she was supposed to meet when she was younger.

“Well that’s awfully kind of you, but I wouldn’t want to be any trouble. I think it’d be best if me and my companions stayed in our quarters tomorrow night.” Lucy smile softly, but Natsu was having none of that.

“Nonsense! This is the perfect time to meet the other children of the seven Lords. Hey you need friends to gain allies, I thought you’d know that considering your Father would brag to the Other Lords about having a skilled Daughter who knew the best battle plans and knew what to do at the perfect time, and I say now is the perfect time to gain friends, if not friends then some allies. Also if you don’t it willingly I’ll have to order you to do it.” Natsu encouraged.

“Fine.” Lucy surrendered, there was no way out of that for shore. She was cornered so all she could do was surrender.


	2. Meeting the Fullbuster Heir

Erza escorted Lucy and Virgo to a room, then showing Taurus and Sagittarius to another room which was opposite theirs. Lucy looked down on the bed. It was soft and comfortable, she felt as though she could just fall asleep right there. But then Virgo came up and tapped Lucy’s shoulder, **“You just got a note from Prince Natsu to meet him down in the gardens.”** She told.

Lucy then sat up and cocked her head to the side. **“He must of sent a servant. There’s no way he could have gotten up here that fast.”** She took the note out of Virgo’s hand and started pacing backwards and forths. **“What do you think it could be about, Virgo?”** Lucy turned to face Virgo.

 **“Maybe he’s going to admit he's in love with you!”** Virgo cupped her hands together and placed them next to her left cheek.

 **“No! I only just met the guy. He probably wants to discuss what's happening tomorrow.”** Lucy tried to convince Virgo.

 **“Okay.”** Virgo said in defeat, **“Would you like me to walk you to the gardens?”** The maid asked.

 **“Yes, that would would be lovely.”** Lucy smiled at her friend.

_ ~Time Skip~ _

Lucy and Virgo made their way down to the castle gardens, and she saw Prince Natsu and two other figures. The two strolled up to the figures.

The two figures that were with the Prince were two young men. One of the boy’s who looked a little older than Lucy, he was wearing a blue coat, white trousers and brown boots that covered his calves. He had Raven hair and grey eyes. The boy next to him looked awfully familiar, he wore a black suit with a white shirt, complete with a red tie and black pointed shoes. His hair was a golden colour, he also wore glasses.

 **“Ah, Lucy I see you showed up. It took you long enough.”** Natsu stated with a grin.

 **“Sorry your highness, it won’t happen again.”** Lucy apologized with a curtsy.

 **“No need to apologize, Luce.”** Natsu still wore his signature grin.

 **“Luce?”** Lucy cocked her head to the side in confusion.

 **“Sorry to interupt, but there is set rules with our Young mistress!”** Virgo cut in.

 _‘Here we go.’_ Lucy rolled her eyes. How on earth was she supposed to make allies with the others if Virgo’s laying rules down.  
 **“Rule number 1, You must address the heir to the Heartfilia household as the following; Lady, Miss, or young mistress, complete with a bow.  
Rule 2, Don't allow anyone including oneself to be disrespectful to Lady Lucy.  
Rule 3-”**

 **“Virgo, I think that’s enough. We don't want to scare them off.”** Lucy quickly but in, covering Virgo’s mouth.

 **“I see you haven’t changed an awful lot, Lady Lucy.”** The young man with golden hair and glasses spoke, whilst bowing and kissed Lucy’s hand.

Lucy’s face flushed at this act and replied, **“Um, thank you? If you don’t mind me asking, you seem awfully familiar and where have I met you before?”** Lucy asked, she felt embarrassed that she had too ask who he was.

 **“Oh, has my appearance changed that much? We knew each other when we were kids. My family used to work for yours.”** He said and his hand was stroking the back of his head.

Lucy then stood there for a few seconds and then her eyes lit up as she remembered. **“Le-”**

 **“Yeah it’s me Loke!”** He cut Lucy off, he gave her a look.

 **“Oh what a nice reunion, but I wanted Luce to meet the Ice Princess-- I mean Lord Gray Fullbuster Son of Silver Fullbuster and Heir to the Fullbus- Ah what the hell let's quit the formalities and crap.”** Natsu chuckled as he gave up with the formalities.

 **“Nice to meet you Lucy, I'm Lord Gray Fullbuster.”** He was about to shake Lucy’s hand but then got smacked away by Virgo.

 **“I told you, you must address the young misteress properly.”** There was a glare in Virgo’s eyes that was quite unsettling for Gray.

Gray backed away slowly and Lucy apologized. **“I'm deeply sorry. Virgo it doesn't matter what he calls me.”** Lucy smiled weakly trying to negotiate with her made. **“Plus the Prince said that we didn't have to be formal with each other.”**

 **“But this is Lady Lucy’s first time off the Heartfilia estate, so she should be treated accordingly.”** Virgo finished, Lucy face palmed, a gasp escaped Loke’s mouth, Natsu and Gray laughed.

 **“You've never left your estate before!?”** Gray laughed and Lucy looked down at the floor in embarrassment her face was as red as a tomato.

 **“Well, um, I, ummm”** Lucy stuttered, her face still like a tomato.

 **“I’M SORRY I AM LATE, I GOT CAUGHT UP WITH ALL THE WORK YOU SET AND COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT ACCOMPANYING YOU TO THE GARDENS!”** A brunette girl came fumbling into the gardens and when she almost reached us she tripped over her skirt landing flat on her face.

Gray's laughter came to a stop as it was his turn to face palm. Loke ran over to the women and asked, **“Cana, are you alright?”**

 **“I'm fine.”** She spoke, her words muffled as her face was still in the ground.

That's when Loke helped the girl up and she smiled and gave her thanks. **“Cana! It's nice to see you again.”** Natsu exclaimed.

 **“Nice to see you to your highness.”** She gave a little curtsy and turned towards Lucy and Virgo.

 **“I'm Cana Alberona, one of Gray's maids nice to meet you….”** Cana stopped and her smile faded into confusion as she didn't know Lucy's name, she knew she was of higher standings as could be seen by her clothes and the servant by her side, but Cana had never seen this lady before.

 **“Lucy Heartfilia and this is Virgo.”** Lucy smiled and the brunette did the same.

 **“Well all of us should go inside for some lunch, I bet you're both hungry after your travels.”** Nastu grinned as Gray nodded.

 **“Um, I'll have something to eat a bit later.”** Lucy's face heated up in embarrassment once again.

Natsu, Gray, Loke and Cana all cocked their heads to the side. **“The young mistress had a bad habit of insisting to eat with us. By us I mean the servants.”** Virgo explained and Lucy’s face still red she but in.

 **“ I don't consider you servants though, it's not right to think of me more worthy than you are!”** Lucy snapped.

**“But that's how it's supposed to go!”**

**“No, I refuse to think like that!”**

As the two were arguing, Loke started laughing. Gray and Cana turned to the man, whilst Natsu was still dumbstruck that Lucy cared for her servants.

 **“What's so funny?”** The two said in unison.

 **“She hasn't changed a bit.”** Loke's smile beamed which made Cana gush in aw and Gray to roll his eyes, but you could see the small smirk on his face.

This was going to be a long and eventful day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy y'all long time no see..... I'm currently in the middle of writing chapter four for my other book, but that doesn't matter at the moment.
> 
> Any way sorry this chapter was short, I honestly just wanted to get this chapter out to say I'M NOT DEAD BITCHES!! But I will try and be more active on here for now on..... it's not like I forgot to write the story or anything.......


	3. Meeting New Faces

**“I would say that they can come and sit with us if they would like, but the others will be arriving soon..”** Natsu explained, Lucy and Virgo stopped arguing.

 

**“Yeah, I'll wait…”** Lucy stated.

 

**“Nonsense! You should meet the others.”** Gray jumped in.  **“There's the Dreyar's, the heir to that household is Laxus Dreyar, he's engaged with the Eldest Daughter and child of the Strauss household, Mira Strauss. Then there's Elfman Strauss, he’s the chosen heir to that household as he's a man. And then you have the youngest child of the Strauss household, Lisanna, she's engaged to Natsu ever since they were seven.”** Gray explained the two households, then Natsu cut in.

 

**“There's also the Fernandes’, but his younger half sister’s last name is Lockser as they have different Mothers. Their names are Jellal and Juvia, Jellal hasn't found anyone yet, but Juvia was obsessed with Gray…. But he broke her heart as he just wasn't interested and that brings us to our next family, the Vastia’s they only have one son, Lyon. He and Gray hate each other… nobody knows why, maybe they had to study under the same teacher?”** That was Natsu’s turn at explaining.

 

**“Last but not least, there's the-”** Gray was cut off by Lucy.

 

**“The Redfox’s their eldest son is Gajeel.”** Gray and Natsu stared at the girl in surprisement.

 

**“I thought you said you've never left your estate!?”** Natsu exclaimed.

 

**“Yes, but, Lady Lucy is supposed to know about other family's, their businesses and what not. She knows a fair lot about you all so don't push her. There's also the fact that there’s a boy. Who was it? that boy claimed to be Gajeel’s…”** Virgo stopped as she was trying to remember what one of the servants were claiming to be.

 

**“Brother, Rouge. He says that they have different fathers but the same mother. He works at the Heartfilla manor along with this other boy Sting who is completely obsessed with Nats---”** Lucy stopped as she only realized what she was about to say, and that she was in the presence of the very man that Sting was obsessed with.  **“You know what it doesn't. I'll come to your lunch thing just this once.”** Lucy concluded.

 

**“Yay! Lady Luce is coming to dine with us! You won't regret it, I promise you that. I think you'll like the others. Oh and of course you're gonna meet my younger sister and maybe my sister-in-law!”** Natsu was jumping up and down like a child at this point. 

 

Lucy and Cana giggled at his childish behavior, whilst Gray didn't look very amused. Virgo was showing no emotion as per usual and Loke rolled his eyes with a smirk on his face.

 

Cana, Loke and Virgo were all dismissed to go to their chambers and that left Lucy with Natsu and and Gray. 

 

They were walking down one of the many large hallways of the castle until Erza came running past the corner with an angered look on her face. This caused Gray and Natsu to hug each other in complete fear. Lucy looked at the boys, then back to Erza, she then understood why they were scared.  But honestly, she can't be that scary….. right?

 

**“Your highness where on earth have you been!?”** The red heads voice echoed through the hall. And that's when Lucy got scared.

 

**“You should have greeted your guests, they have been waiting for your arrival! Or you should at least greet your fiance for that matter! How impolite can you be?!”** She then grabbed Natsu’s scarf, then Gray's collar and before she started pulling them along she turned to Lucy. Lucy did a bow in panic as she was getting scared, and Erza then dropped the boys and started flapping her arms about like a mad woman.  **“No, Lady Lucy! There's no need to bow to me!!! My higher ups should never do such a thing! I was just going to ask if you were joining the seven household heirs and the majesty for lunch.”** Erza frantically explained.

 

Lucy then rose up slowly with a smile,  **“That's very kind Erza, but Natsu and Gray had already offered me.”** Erza smiled back at Lucy then looked back at the two boys.

 

**“So you do possess some form of manners?”** Erza glared at the two as she picked them up by their scarf/collars again.

 

Erza had a lovely conversation with Lucy on the way to the dining hall and the two being dragged across the floor, weren't having the best of times. Gray and Natsu held pouts on their faces. Once the four reached the dinner hall, before Erza opened the doors, she picked the two males up and dusted them off quickly. Until she was satisfied with their presentation, she forcefully whacked the door open.

 

**“I know present, Lord Gray Fullbuster, His majesty Natsu Dragneel and special guest Lady Lucy Heartfilia.”** Erza announced.

 

As Lucy flowed Gray and Natsu into the room, she gazed at the 8 people sitting round the table. They were all looking at her in curiosity. At that moment Lucy wanted to shrivel up into a ball, she hated the fact that they were all staring at her and also how silent it was.  **“So this is the famous Heartfilia daughter.”** A spiky blonde haired man, with a scar on his face, remarked.

 

**“You know some of us started thinking that she was just a myth, gihi.”** A man with long dark hair and blood red eyes smirked.

 

**“Stop! You are both being rude! She's stood right in front of you.”** A guy with blue hair and a red tattoo and his face snapped at the other two.

Lucy stood there as the table started arguing amongst themselves. 

 

**“Oh honestly, you'd think you were all children with the amount of bickering you do.”** A lady with long wavy blonde hair giggled at the bickering nobles.

  
  


A small women with long blonde waving hair emerged from the doorway. Everyone immediately got up and bowed, Lucy did the same, she thought she must have been very important. It was also the fact that she resembled the description of what her father gave her about the recent successor of the thrones wife that he had abandoned, along with his own duties to the Kingdom. After a few seconds everyone rose up from their bows then, briskly took their seats except for Lucy and Erza. As Lucy had not found a seat yet, and Erza was about to exit the room.

 

The woman then gracefully strolled up to Lucy and smiled.  **“You must be Lady Lucy Heartfilia. I heard that your Father sent you here on Business?”** The girl asked asked.

 

Lucy then smiled,  **“Yes. That would be correct.”**

 

The woman smiled back.  **“Then you must sit down and get to know these people, as you'll be attending the councils at some point in your life, soon I'm pretty sure. By the way, my name is Mavis. Mavis Dragneel.”**

 

Lucy held a smile, nodded and took a seat near the end of the table. She sat next to a girl with long wavy light blue hair. Opposite Lucy was an empty seat, but next to that seat was Gray.  **“We are Juvia Lockser, it is nice to meet you.”** Juvia held out a hand and Lucy took it.

 

**“I'm Lucy Heartfilia, it's nice to meet you too.”** Lucy couldn't help but smile, but it quickly faded as the door was quickly barged open.

 

Everyone’s faces snapped to the door at the noise. In the doorway a young girl stood, she didn't look any older than 13. She had dark blue hair that was held into high pigtails, her eyes were a dark brown. 

 

**“I'm sorry I'm late! I promise I'll try and not be late again!”** She exclaimed. 

 

Mavis let out a small giggled whilst Natsu was chuckling. Lucy could only guess that this was the youngest child of the Dragneel’s, Wendy Dragneel. Everyone then went back to their individual conversations.

 

Wendy then took the seat that was opposite Lucy's. The blonde smiled at the younger girl and Wendy did so in return.

 

**“You know you say that every time you are late.”** Gray chuckled and Wendy pouted.

 

**“I'm sorry, but I bumped into Cana in the hallway so I started talking with her. Then she reminded me that everyone was gathering for lunch.”** Wendy explained. 

 

Juvia started giggling and the young girl and Gray simply rolled his eyes in amusement.  **“Where are my manners, I'm sorry, but, who are you? Not to be rude or anything!”** Wendy started waving both of her hands, as she did not want to cause any offense.

 

Before Lucy answered, a man with white hair, who was sat next to Juvia spoke for the blonde.  **“That is Lucy Heartfilia.”** Juvia sent a glare at the man.

 

**“Lyon! She is perfectly capable of speaking for herself. Do not talk for others when they can talk for themselves!”** Juvia light smacked him on his shoulder and Wendy’s eyes lit up.

 

**“Really! You're Lucy? Your Father always speaks so highly of you, it's great to finally meet you!”** Wendy’s eyes were still filled with excitement and then Gray but in.

 

**“You know, Wendy. Lucy has never left her estate before.”** Gray snickered, Juvia gasped and Lyon’s face struck in surprisement.

 

Wendy then turned to Lucy,  **“Really? Why not? That's so weird, and I'm a princess and I've left the Castle loads of times before.”** Wendy cocked her head to the side in confusion. Lucy's face started to go red from embarrassment. She then put her head on the table.

 

**“Oh no! Is Lucy all right? Does Juvia need to call a doctor!”** Juvia started panicking flapping her arms about like a mad person. 

 

**“Calm down love, she'll be ok. She just seems embarrassed.”** Lyon commented.

 

**“Why? Why, is it so weird that I've never left my estate before, ok I can understand it, but I have my reasons!”** Lucy then shot back up as she started to rant.  **“Gray!”** She started pointing towards the man.  **“You don't need to tell everyone you meet! You don't know the reasons behind it so shush.”** Lucy's face was still red. Gray looked a little scared and Wendy, Juvia and Lyon started laughing.

 

**“Ohhh Gray, you can't handle women. Maybe that's why you missed a massive opportunity like Juvia. Too bad I got to keep an amazing women like her.”** Lyon smirked and Gray launched himself at him.

 

Everyone started looking at the fight. Juvia was trying to stop it, and Lucy looked rather worried.  **“Don't worry.”** Sweat was visible on Wendy’s head.  **“This happens all the time we have a big lunch. Oh and we have dinner to get through as well. But it's not Lyon and Gray every time. It's different people each time, so don't panic.”** Wendy explained and Lucy nodded at her. 

 

**“Everyone! Quiet!** ” Everyone then stopped dead. As it was his majesties, king Igneel’s voice, next to him was a small old man, to his other side was a man who looked a little like Gray, but was older. Then behind him was a scarred man, with ginger hair. Everyone then bowed.  **“No time for that! Lucy Heartfilia, follow me please.”** The king ordered. And Lucy did as she was told.

 

Lucy followed the four men into the throne room. Virgo was in there and was holding the letter in her hand. Igneel then sat on the throne and the three other men stood at his side.  **“May I see this letter that your Father wishes to give to me.”** Lucy nodded in response and walked over Virgo and asked her for the letter, Virgo gave Lucy the letter with no hesitation and Lucy said her thanks.

 

Igneel watched Lucy intently as it was Lucy who walked over to the servant instead of vice versa. Lucy then walked up to Igneel and passed him the letter.  **“Do you know what your Father does when he goes away?”** Igneel looked Lucy straight in the eye with no emotion.

 

**“No your majesty, he does not speak to me of his work. All I know is that when he goes away it's by your personal request.”** Lucy explained.

 

**“That's all you'll need to know. Maybe later you can know of his work, but right now, don't go poking your nose into things where it shouldn't be.”** Igneel advised. Lucy nodded in response and Igneel smiled back at the young girl.  **“You really are the spitting image of your Mother, you know.”** The King complemented and Lucy smiled lightly.

 

**“I tend to get that a lot your majesty.”** Her small smile stayed on her face and the King chuckled.

 

**“Will you be staying for the small party between the seven households tomorrow?”** Igneel asked in a deep tone.

 

Lucy started giggling,  **“Your Son and Gray didn't give me much of a choice.”** The three men with the King started chuckling.

 

**“Oh dear where are our manners gentlemen. This small man here is Makarov Dreyar, he is Laxus Dreyar’s Grandfather and head of the Dreyar household.”** The small elderly man stepped forward and took a bow.

 

**“It is nice to meet you Lady Lucy.”** Lucy then sent a curtsy back at the man.

 

**“This man here is Silver Fullbuster, head of the Fullbuster household and Gray’s Father.”** Igneel’s gaze then pointed to the man who looked like Gray.

 

**“What a Pleasure to meet you at long last Miss Heartfillia.”** The man smiled and took a bow at the young girl.

 

**“The Pleasure is mine, Sir.”** Lucy smiled and bowed at the lord.

 

**“And this is our General and manages our military, Gildarts Clive.”**

 

**“Your Father speaks very highly of you, he is very proud to have a daughter like you Lady Lucy.”** The man took a bow.

 

**“Thank you, Mr Clive.”** Once she bowed at the man a few gasps were heard in the room.

 

**“Lady Lucy, you mustn't bow at a man like me! You are above my ranks.”** Gildarts gasped in panic.

 

**“I'm pretty sure you’ve done much more important things than I have in your life. Your job is to keep a nation safe, and I struggle with talking to people my own age and are heirs and heiresses like me.”** Lucy laughed through her smile.  **“I'm only showing respect and that you are worth a lot more than you think you are.”**

 

**“Well thank you Miss Heartfilia, you just made my day.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Clothing ideas
> 
> Lucy- http://stacy-m.deviantart.com/art/Lucy-Heartfilia-370954190 
> 
>  
> 
> Natsu- http://nanakoblaze.deviantart.com/art/prince-charming-AU-NALU-546697907 
> 
>  
> 
> Erza- http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Piercing_Armor 
> 
>  
> 
> Virgo- What she normally wears
> 
>  
> 
> Taurus- (is human in this AU) In armor
> 
>  
> 
> Sagittarius- (is human in this AU) In armor


End file.
